


Ready to go

by mylifeaslaura



Series: Fenders Secret Relationship [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeaslaura/pseuds/mylifeaslaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Fenris and Anders almost gave away their secret relationship and one time they actually did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read "The Start Of Something New" to get this, but it would be cool if you did ^.^  
> Beta'd by [Sora](http://thesewersofparis.tumblr.com)  
> Come say hi on tumblr [x](http://cuddlyfeyrac.tumblr.com) :D

I

 

Darktown was becoming a more and more dangerous place for Anders to live. Hawke had, of course, noticed and decreed that his best option was to move. Since there was no way he could afford a house by himself, it would be best if he moved in with another member of their group. Varric and Isabela weren't even considered options, because The Hanged Man didn't give away rooms for free and Isabela had practically moved in with Hawke. That was an arrangement Anders wanted no part in whatsoever. Aveline's position as captain made it impossible for her to hide an apostate who wasn't even willing to hide. Merrill's house was too small, so it was determined Fenris would be the best option. He and Anders had exchanged a meaningful look and disagreed a bit for good measure. They had chosen not to tell the others, despite not being ashamed of their relationship in the slightest. They had agreed that it wasn't something they needed to put out in the open, both preferring the quick, secret encounters in Anders' clinic and long, private nights at Fenris' mansion. Their bickering was quickly shut down by Hawke, who explained that Fenris' mansion was big enough for them to not even have to see each other.

With the decision made Anders moved what little he owned and didn't need at the clinic to Fenris' house. They spent most of the time they were both at home curled up in Fenris' room reading or just enjoying each others company. Because of that they slipped into easy domesticity filled with soft, gentle touches and fond smiles. During these nights Fenris let his guard down completely, freely cuddling up to Anders whenever he felt like it. The longer he lived with him the more Fenris reminded Anders of the cat he missed so dearly. The way he acted cold whenever someone was around, but became affectionate and soft when they were alone, nuzzling Anders whenever he felt they weren't close enough. Anders started calling Fenris “love” more often than not, watching the elf's blush spread up his ears. 

Ever since they started living together it had become incredibly easy for Anders to suppress Justice, at least while they were just at home. He supposed it had something to do with the injustice Fenris had been suffering all his life, the marks of which were still very visible on his body.

Their group still had the habit of meeting at The Hanged Man at least twice a week. Anders and Fenris usually sitting next to each other, bickering for show, but holding hands under the table. 

“Could you pass me that jug of ale, love?”, Anders asked casually. Fenris' hand, which had been resting on his thigh, squeezed unusually hard. Anders felt like his heart had dropped to somewhere in his stomach area. He bit his lip and tried his hardest not to blush and play it cool.

“Who're you calling love, Anders?”, Isabela asked with a curious glint in her eye.

“Varric.”, the name had left his lips before Anders could think of a proper way to cover his mistake, “Yes, Varric and I have been getting along really well, haven't we?”

“Thanks, Blondie, I'm flattered! But you do have too many fleshy parts for my taste.”, Varric laughed heartily, petting Bianca.

“Oh no. And here I thought we had something, Varric!”, Anders felt relief flood him. From the corner of his eye he caught Fenris' smirk. He made a mental note to make sure Fenris knew it didn't go unnoticed once they got home. 

 

II

 

Anders would have never expected that Fenris could cook. It made sense, since he had been living alone ever since he'd moved to Kirkwall and didn't really have enough money to eat out everyday. 

The first time Anders came home from a long day at his clinic, he was greeted by a delicious smell. When he followed it to the kitchen he found Fenris, stirring what turned out to be the most delicious stew Anders had ever tasted.

Ever since that day Fenris made sure Anders got a proper meal whenever he came home particularly late.

Very occasionally, when they took their time in the morning, waking each other up in the gentlest of ways, Fenris even made eggs and bacon for them. “You should eat more, mage. You wouldn't want those Fereldan refugees to die because you didn't take care of yourself.”, he'd say when Anders told him that feeding him really wasn't that necessary. Truth was, Anders loved it. Having someone care for him, taking the time to cook for him, made his heart melt and put a big, goofy smile on his face. 

One particularly lazy morning, Anders shuffled down the stairs wrapped in a blanket that smelled like Fenris. When he found the elf standing at the hearth dressed in one of Anders' shirts, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his hair, making sure Fenris could feel that he was still hard from the lazy kisses they shared in bed.

“Mmmh, it smells amazing, love.”, he murmured sleepily, peppering kisses down Fenris' neck and shoulders.

Fenris hummed, stretching his neck, so his head was resting on Anders' shoulder, giving him better access.

Anders let his hands wander. From Fenris' hips up his chest, all over his torso, while still kissing and biting his skin.

“If you value your breakfast at all, you should probably stop that now.”, Fenris grumbled, voice even deeper than usual. 

“Why would I want breakfast, if I can have you instead?”, Anders whispered, biting Fenris' earlobe, before spinning him around and crowding him against the hearth, “Unless you don't want...”

Fenris removed the pan of eggs and bacon from the cooktop and pushed Anders up against the opposite wall. “Does this tell you what I want?”

With a smirk Anders closed the gap between them, connecting their lips easily. Their first kisses had been clumsy. All hot passion, clashing teeth and desire, with no room for finesse. But since then they had had enough practice. They knew what drove the other crazy, making him moan with little to no effort.

Fenris slid his hands into Anders' hair, tugging lightly, making him moan into the kiss. He took the chance to trace his lips with his tongue before nipping at them. He pushed a thigh between Anders' legs to give him something to grind against.

“Fenris? Are you awake yet?”, Hawke shouted from the foyer.

Her voice drove them apart like startled animals, Anders pushing Fenris away and covering his crotch with the blanket that was still wrapped around his shoulders. Fenris, who hadn't really been standing on his own but much more leaning against Anders, lost his balance and fell.

“What the hell are you doing?”, Hawke had now reached the kitchen and was looking at a very flushed Anders, dressed in little more than his blanket, standing over an equally flushed Fenris, who was looking up from the dusty floor, panting.

“You klutz! Do they not teach you how to watch your step in Tevinter?”

“No, they're usually too busy teaching their children blood magic.”, Fenris grumbled, while getting up and brushing the dust off his breaches, “What did you want, Hawke?”

“I got something I could use your help with...”, she replied, looking back and forth between the two of them, who were now glaring daggers at each other, “If you're done trying to kill each other, of course...”

“Sure, I'll meet you at your house when I'm done.”, Fenris took off without another word.

After making sure Anders was absolutely alright and the living conditions weren't too terrible for him, Hawke left to gather the rest of her group.

Anders reheated the eggs and bacon, put some of them in a bun and gave it to Fenris with a kiss goodbye.

 

III

 

Anders was tired. His feet hurt, he was thirsty and he didn't even get close to enough sleep the night before. Hawke and Isabela thought it was because he had spent all night nursing patients, but that was only half true. When he had gotten home, Fenris had greeted him in their bed, wearing only a pair of very tight breaches. When one was presented with a sight like that, sleep became less of a priority. He couldn't even get himself to regret it when he could still feel Fenris' mouth on every inch of his skin. It wasn't fair that Fenris looked as awake as ever though. He hadn't gotten any more rest than Anders. They were wandering the Wounded Coast with Hawke and Isabela, Anders lost in his daydreams, not paying attention to his surroundings, until a giant spider nearly dropping on his head made him stumble back a few steps. The solid ground under his feet seemed to end and give way to an ice-cold stream. He fell into the water with an undignified squeak that he would deny until the day he died. Until he had resurfaced and taken in the situation he had found himself in, the others had killed the spiders and were now laughing at him. Fenris was leaning against a tree, his head thrown back in a rare full blown laugh. Anders' breath stopped for a moment.

“Oh Maker, you look like a drowned rat.”, Isabela had to sit down and wipe tears from her eyes, as she watched Anders trying to climb out of the stream, his clothes soaked and  
heavy with water.

“At least I don't smell like one.”, he grumbled, taking off his clothes.

“Not anymore.”, Hawke chuckled. He shot a ball of water at her.

Knowing that drying his clothes would be much harder while he was still wearing them, he started slowly peeling them off one by one, spreading them on the ground cursing the Maker and all of his associates.

When he was down to his breaches and shirt, he caught Fenris watching him with hunger in his eyes. Anders looked right at him, when he took off his shirt, making Fenris lick his lips and swallow.

“Maker's breath, Anders! What happened to your back?”, Hawke exclaimed stepping closer to get a better look.

Anders frantically tried to cover himself, struggling with putting his shirt back on.

“And your neck as well! For Andraste's sake, you need to tell me when you're having trouble!”, she was now close enough to see the full extent of Fenris' lack of self control that Anders did nothing to discourage. Studying the marks, Hawke's eyes widened: “You're not  
in trouble at all, are you?”

By then Isabela had made her way over to them and was wearing her dirtiest smirk: “Oh Anders! Who's been boarding your ship? Or are you the one to do the boarding?”

“I fail to see how that is any of your business!”,Anders squawked with his head caught in his shirt.

“Oh c'mon, don't be like that! We'd share every detail you want to hear! All you have to do is ask.”, she threw her arm around his neck.

“Why are we even talking about his sex life? Is there really nothing more important than the poor fool whose bed the mage has fallen into?”, Fenris snorted.

“Fenris... I'd appreciate it if you could stop nagging Anders any chance you get. He's doing a world of good and you should be happy he doesn't take your bullshit personally, because those healing charms of his have saved your life multiple times today. So just, please, try to watch your mouth a bit, because anyone he decides to have sex with is truly lucky.”, Hawke fixed Fenris with an icy gaze that made both Fenris' and Anders' jaws drop.

“I... wow... thank you Hawke.”, Anders stuttered, eyes wide. He didn't know how to put the sheer amount of gratitude into words, since he wasn't used to people saying such nice things about him. He'd just have to buy her drinks sometime and hope . 

“There's nothing to thank me for. Come on, Bela, let's go home. I think we're done here.”, she pointedly took Isabela's hand and they headed back to Kirkwall.

When Anders started walking after them, Fenris took his and and held him back: “You know I didn't mean to insult you, don't you?”, he averted his eyes and blush came creeping up his ears, “You actually mean quite a lot to me and I do think I might be lucky.”, he cleared his throat, “At least out of all the dumb mages I could have started a relationship with, you were probably the best choice.”

A big, goofy smile spread across Anders' face: “I know. You mean a lot to me as well, you big sap.”

He cupped the side of Fenris' face and kissed him gently. They stayed close for a while after the kiss, arms wound tight around each other, foreheads touching and noses brushing.

 

IV

 

“Why are we even here, Hawke?”, Fenris grumbled. A mission had taken them to The Blooming Rose. Anders knew that Fenris didn't like the establishment and its business at all. It reminded him too much of his past.

“We got a really good lead! According to Bela the man we're looking for was a frequent visitor.”, Hawke replied scanning the crowd for anyone who cold possibly help them.

After the last time she took both of them with her, she had stopped by their house to check if they had made up. After assuring her that everything was fine and that they'd keep their quarrels at home, she'd decided that they should accompany her and Aveline on this mission. Anders was a given because of his healing magic and Fenris was the only non-mage who wasn't busy that night.

“Hello there, handsome. How much would your fine company cost me?”, a drunk man slurred, draping himself all over Anders. He sighed. This wasn't the first time that had happened. Far from it actually. It seemed like whenever he even came near the Rose some drunkard thought him pretty enough to spend money on. There used to be a time when Anders would have happily accepted any offer like that, as long as the person wasn't completely repulsive. Thank the Maker that was over. Justice used to be a pain in the ass back then. Well... he still was, but for different reasons.

Fenris stepped towards him and grabbed the man's collar. Pulling him close he growled quietly: “How does your life sound for a price?”

The drunk stumbled out of Fenris' grip, eyes big and full of fear. He quickly scurried out of the brothel.

Anders looked from Fenris to the door, slack-jawed. 

Hawke cleared her throat: “Maker's breath, what was that about?”

It took Fenris a moment to react, wild eyes still glaring the way the drunk had just left. “What?”

“What. Was that. About? You nearly scared him to death!”

“I don't particularly support people being treated as goods, if you hadn't noticed. No matter who it is they proposition. Now could we finish what we came here for and leave? This place is making me sick.”

“Yea... sure...”, Hawke eyed him warily, before approaching Madam Lusine.

Anders stayed back to gently brush his hand against Fenris' as they walked. He briefly linked their pinkies and whispered a small thanks. The proper one would follow once they were back home.

 

V

 

Hawke hardly ever invited anyone to her house. Sure, they all spent a lot of time there but they were hardly ever specifically invited. So when she had approached Anders asking him if he wanted to spend the evening with her, he'd been more than pleasantly surprised. Ever since they both had started relationships, they saw each other much less than they used to.

When he knocked on her door, she let him in and they settled into her library. They chatted idly and had some wine.

“So how are things with Isabela?”

“Amazing. I'm so glad we finally got our act together. I got really sick of the pining after a while.”

“As was everyone else. I don't think I've told you how happy I am for you. You deserve at least some happiness.”

“Thank you, Anders. So do you actually. How are you holding up with Fenris? I hope he doesn't treat you as badly anymore...”, Hawke looked at him, worry clear in her eyes. 

Anders felt a pang of guilt for not telling her about them. She had been his truest friend ever since they met. But it wasn't his place to tell. 

“It's fine really. He's pretty civil at home. I think going outside together just sets him off.” No lies. Good.

“That's good then. I just want you to get along. I feel kind of guilty for not checking up on you as much as I probably should have. I've just been preoccupied with my own happiness, I guess.”

“Maker's breath, don't worry about it! I understand why you would. It's nice to have someone who cares about you that way. Someone to come home to, who maybe makes you dinner if you had a long day, just to show you they care. Someone you can just sit with and cuddle who just makes the world feel not as terrible anymore. Just... something real. Maybe even infuriating sometimes, but that's fine because you'll gladly allow it. Because all of that is absolutely worth every bit of it.”, Anders' breathe caught. He hadn't even noticed things getting this serious. He'd never meant for it to go this far. But he found that he didn't mind a bit. It did terrify him a little, but somehow he didn't mind the thrill. That was the moment he knew. “I'm sorry. That kind of got away from me.”

“I noticed.”, she smirked, “Is there someone you'd like to tell me about? The person who gave you those marks perhaps?”

“Um, no. I actually... you know. Karl used to be like that.”, he didn't. Karl had never been like this. Karl was something. A whole lot of it. But it was different. Karl was interlaced with despair and an air of hopelessness. There was none of that with Fenris. 

Hawke nodded and took another sip of her wine. Anders couldn't shake the feeling that he'd said too much.

 

V+I

 

“Um... Fenris?”, Anders stopped petting Fenris' hair. The elf looked up from where he was curled up against Anders' chest. “I think Hawke might know about... us...”

Fenris sarcastically raised his eyebrows, “You think?”

“You knew?”

“We're not exactly subtle, you know... and she's not exactly stupid either.”

“So... do you want to... tell them? I mean... I'm not planning on changing anything about us anytime soon.”, Anders could feel his heart beating in his throat. He didn't know why he was so nervous about Fenris' answer. They had already established that there was something pretty safe between them. 

Fenris smiled, “Neither am I. Telling them would probably be the best. They deserve to know.”

Anders released a breath he didn't know he was holding. A startled laugh bubbled out of him, when he cupped Fenris' face and pulled him into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Fenris looked him in the eyes and said: “I think we're ready for  
this, Anders.”

 

The next time they went to The Hanged Man, they held hands. In plain sight for everyone to see. Hawke slammed her mug on the table yelling “I knew it!!” and Varric shouted that they all owed him money for a bet they made ages ago, way back when it all had started.

This time they were able to hold hands without hiding, Anders always addressing Fenris with “love” and now they were absolutely certain things were going to be alright.


End file.
